


Cold

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Not Cheating, Open Marriage, Temperature Play, not infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Ino and Sakura have a little fun while their Husbands are away. Both Husbands are well aware of the long standing arrangement.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Temperature Play
> 
> Please be aware I am writing this as Ino and Sakura both being in open marriages. Their husbands are 100% okay with this.

"This is what you get, you know? For being so cold to me."

Sakura could do nothing in response but moan and arch her back, tugging at the scarves that bound her wrists to the bed frame.

"It's always been Sasuke this, and Sasuke that. I liked him too you know."

A rapidly melting icecube swirled around one of her already aching nipples.

"I like _you_ too as well. Took you long enough to notice."

Sakura screamed as Ino bent and took a cold nipple into her mouth, her hot tongue driving the other woman over the edge. Her body shuddered, muscles spasming as she rode the pleasure.

As she started to come down she smiled at Ino. "Good thing our husbands are so accepting."


End file.
